


a gothic schoolmate

by saotome



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saotome/pseuds/saotome
Summary: Sieglinde Sullivan, once called the witch from Germany, and now an acquaintance of Earl Ciel Phantomhive, wanted to know more about the outside world so she decided to attend the infamous Weston College.





	a gothic schoolmate

**Author's Note:**

> May contain grammatical errors so feel free to correct me in the comments below just don't be harsh and impolite.

"Wolfram?" An eleven-year-old girl with a hair so smooth and overwhelmingly flawless called out to her butler. Wolfram, the tall and grim-looking butler, who was supposed to be leaving the enormous room, stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the bed where the young witch is currently sitting.

"Yes, m'lady?" A confused look in his face was visible—wondering what may be troubling the young lady at this hour.

"I want to learn more about the outside world,"  _Ah, i know my lady,_ Wolfram thought. He was about to make a reply but Sullivan moved closer to the table besides her bed, grabbing a piece of paper and started staring at it with eagerness in her green, sinister eyes. Her butler approached her, "and that means that I also want to know more about how everything I see works, how the people write and publish books, how they discover new things and invent new things—"

"What is troubling you, m'lady?" Just then, Wolfram spoke in his native language, German, with a tone mixed with concern and confusion. The young girl sighed and shrugged. She showed the piece of paper to her butler. It was the Earl Ciel Phantomhive being tossed in the air by his classmates. It was the cricket tournament. Wolfram smiled and kneeled in one knee.

"Do you want to attend school, milady? Is that what you are trying to say?" He asked, with a soft smile in his face, giving comfort to her mistress. Sullivan nodded.

Then, her eyes gave a fierce and menacing gaze. A sinister smile slowly appeared in her lips. "Arrange a meeting with the earl tomorrow, I want to talk about the school he once attended." She returned the paper to the way it was before and moved to position herself to sleep. Wolfram stood up and bowed. "Yes, my lady." He replied and immediately left the room.

 

 

"Young Master, Sieglinde Sullivan wanted to talk about something controversial," A dull-looking butler with his hair as silky as a girl's, said. Sebastian, the demon butler wrinkled his eyebrow while reading Wolfram's messy handwriting.  _Where did he got that controversial word by the way,_ he thought. 

The young earl turned his chair around. "Hm, what seems to be the matter?" He lifted his left hand, motioning for Sebastian to give the letter to him. The butler handed the letter to him.

He made a few attempts on reading it, but gave up after Sebastian started stifling a laugh. He glared at the butler. "Stop laughing, Sebastian!" He slammed his spare hand on the table.

"Oh, but I was trying my best not to laugh, my lord," The butler grinned, looking all sinister. Ciel rolled his eyes and turn his back on Sebastian. 


End file.
